Yoko's Downfall
by GothicWolf
Summary: HeieXKurama


A/N: My first YuYu Hakusho story. I have a cold. I can't see the keyboard, so forgive my spelling errors. I think I might have a creative burst on some of my other stories because I'm high off of cold medicine. That explains the mangos that are running around outside my window and the bunny eating my neighbor's poodle...  
  
STORY  
  
Heie stared up at the night sky. A veil of black clouds concealed all the stars. He sighed. Just like him when he drinks that potion. It conceals his kind heart with the spirit of a demon.  
  
Heie looked at the red haired boy who sat by the fire with Yusuke and a sleeping Kuwabara. I haven't talked to him much lately. Maybe, if I asked, Kurama would stop becoming Yoko.  
  
Yusuke finished off a chicken salad sandwich, and looked over at Kurama. "Why hasn't Heie been eating with us lately? I mean, he's sitting 20 ft. away. Are you worried?"  
  
Kurama looked at the fire. Why has Heie been so distant lately? Sure, he doesn't talk that mush, but he always tells me when something is wrong.  
  
Kurama was brought back to reality by an earthshaking snore from Kuwabara. "I'm not really sure. He's like a brother to me. If something's wrong, I should know." He answered Yusuke's question.  
  
"I think you should talk to him. If anyone can help him through whatever's wrong, it's you." said Yusuke, kicking Kuwabara to wake him.  
  
Kurama stared into the flames. Yusuke sighed. "He'll tell you what's wrong."  
  
Kurama looked up and Yusuke laughed. "I've been your friend a while now, I know what you're thinking...and it gets twisted sometimes."  
  
Before walking to Heie, Kurama kicked Yusuke into the fire, while Kuwabara watched appreciatively. When he came to Heie, Kurama sat down beside the short black haired boy.  
  
"What's been bothering you, Heie-kun?"  
  
Heie turned away and looked up at the sky. Kurama tried to gather information from his stance, and the aura he was giving off, but Heie was blocking him.  
  
Grabbing at Heie's hand, Kurama asked again, "What's wrong? If you're sick, tell me. I know you're upset. Tell me why!"  
  
Heie jerked his hand free and spun around. "KURAMA! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO YOURSELF? I'M LOSING YOU!"  
  
Kurama was shocked at the tears in the boy's eyes. Heie fell to his knees. "Every time you become Yoko, I lose you. You become cold and heartless. It scares me to think that someday you won't turn back. I...I need you. The real you. Not some demonic imitation."  
  
Kurama watched helplessly as Heie sobbed and shook. Heie...what is happening? Kurama didn't think. He wrapped his arms around the sobbing Heie.  
  
Heie stopped crying as red hair tumbled in his face. Kurama was warm, comforting. "It's okay, Heie. Don't worry."  
  
Yusuke nudged Kuwabara. "Check it."  
  
Kuwabara grinned. "I win the bet! They are attracted to each other."  
  
Yusuke swore and handed Kuwabara a fistful of money.  
  
Heie sniffed the air wearily then pushed Kurama back so that he could see his face. "ARE YOU DRUNK!?!"  
  
Kurama winced. "No...the potion is taking effect. I'm sorry Heie. I didn't know. But if I don't turn back..."  
  
FLASH  
  
Heie felt a burst of power from Kurama's body. Yoko Kurama stood before him. "Ah. So it is little Heie. I must say that I have been waiting to fight you. Even if the true owner of this body has deep affection for you."  
  
Heie shook his head. "Well, even if I despise you, Yoko, I will not fight you. I won't risk damage to Kurama."  
  
Yoko bore his teeth. "Fight me or I'll kill you."  
  
Heie looked into his eyes. "Give me back Kurama."  
  
Yoko laughed. "If you win." Heie realized the irony. Winning meant he'd have to kill Yoko. Killing Yoko would kill Kurama.  
  
"All right." said Heie. He smiled at Yoko. Stepping toward him, he embraced him fondly. "This is how I'll fight."  
  
Yoko let out a growl. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Heie grabbed Yoko's chin and pulled it down to level with his mouth. "This is how I finish you Yoko." Heie shut his eyes and put his mouth to Yoko's.  
  
If his mouth hadn't been a little busy, Yoko would have screamed in fury. FLASH.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke sat nearby watching Heie and Kurama kissing each other.  
  
"Hey! You two can break it up now. Yoko's vanquished."  
  
Kurama and Heie looked at the other two out of corner of their eyes, not breaking the lock of their mouths.  
  
Kuwabara raised an eyebrow. "You have to breath sometime."  
  
Heie broke from the kiss. "I was wondering...would you mind LEAVING US ALONE?"  
  
Yusuke sniggered. "Why? More romantic intentions?"  
  
Kurama grinned. "Unless you're planning to stay and watch?"  
  
He and Heie laughed as Kuwabara and Yusuke ran off leaving a dust cloud.  
  
A/N: The end. What'd ya think? Review please. 


End file.
